darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anor Londo
Anor Londo is a location in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Plot Anor Londo is accessible from a yellow Resonance Ring that appears in the arena of the Iron Golem after it has been defeated. It plays important role in gameplay, as Lordvessel is obtained here after defeating Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough and reaching Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight. Two covenants can be joined in Anor Londo. If the player wishes to return to Sen's Fortress, they may speak to the Batwing Demon that appears where the player is placed after activating the Resonance Ring. Adjacent locations *The Duke's Archives *Painted World of Ariamis *Sen's Fortress Bonfires *Anor Londo - In the room with the Darkmoon Knightess Fire Keeper. *Darkmoon Tomb - At the bottom of the spiral stairs mechanism, in front an illusory statue of Lord Gwyn, which acts as the entrance to the Blade of the Darkmoon Covenant. *Beyond the Dragonslayer Greatbow-wielding Silver Knights, enter the Cathedral from a balcony, it will be in the room on the left and contains Solaire. *Chamber of the Princess - After the fight with Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough. Covenants *Blade of the Darkmoon *Princess's Guard Characters *Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Can initiate players into the Blade of the Darkmoon covenant and can also be fought as an optional boss. *Darkmoon Knightess - Fire Keeper to the first bonfire. *Giant Blacksmith (Merchant and Blacksmith) *Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight - Can initiate players into the Princess's Guard covenant. *Solaire of Astora (Gold Phantom) - His summon sign can be found within the main cathedral; it is in the large chamber before the encounter with Ornstein and Smough. *Siegmeyer of Catarina - Grants players the Tiny Being's Ring after helping him. Enemies Characters *Darkmoon Knightess (Dark Anor Londo or if Gwyndolin was challenged) *Darkmoon Soldier (Greatsword) (Dark Anor Londo) *Darkmoon Soldier (Sword) (Dark Anor Londo) *Knight Lautrec of Carim (Invaded by the player) *Lautrec's Comrade, Sorcerer (With Lautrec) *Lautrec's Comrade, Warrior (With Lautrec) Respawning *Batwing Demon *Painting Guardian *Royal Sentinel *Sentinel *Silver Knight Non-respawning *Bell Gargoyles *Mimic *Titanite Demon Bosses *Dark Sun Gwyndolin (Optional) *Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough Notable items Armor *Black Iron Set (Corpse at the end of the room with the Painted World) *Brass Set (In a chest in a room after Dark Sun Gwyndolin has been defeated) *Favor Set (Located on a corpse above the area where Ornstein and Smough is fought, but only if Knight Lautrec of Carim has been defeated in an invasion using the Black Eye Orb) *Havel's Set (Located in several chests down a hidden path after the 3rd bonfire) *Silver Knight Set (In two chests guarded by two Silver Knights) Keys *Lordvessel (Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight - Gift) Miracles *Darkmoon Blade (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Gift upon gaining Covenant rank) *Sunlight Blade (Chest) Miscellaneous *Blue Eye Orb (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Gift upon joining Covenant) *Gold Coin (Mimic - Drop) *Silver Coin x5 (Mimic - Drop) *Souvenir of Reprisal (Lautrec - Drop) *Sunlight Medal x3 (Chest) Rings *Darkmoon Blade Covenant Ring (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Gift upon joining Covenant) *Hawk Ring (Chest behind the Giant Blacksmith) *Leo Ring (Dragon Slayer Ornstein - Drop) *Ring of Favor and Protection (Lautrec - Drop) *Ring of the Sun's Firstborn (On a corpse next to the second bonfire) *Ring of the Sun Princess (Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight - Gift upon joining Covenant) *Tiny Being's Ring (Siegmeyer - Gift) Sorcery *Great Magic Weapon (Corpse) Souls *Fire Keeper Soul (Darkmoon Knightess - Drop) *Soul of a Hero (Corpse) *Soul of Gwyndolin (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Drop) *Soul of Ornstein (Dragon Slayer Ornstein - Drop) *Soul of Smough (Executioner Smough - Drop) Upgrade Materials *Demon Titanite x4 (Chests) *Titanite Chunk (Corpse) *Twinkling Titanite (Chest) Weapons *Black Iron Greatshield (Corpse) *Crystal Halberd (Mimic - Drop) *Darkmoon Talisman (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Gift upon gaining Covenant rank) *Dragon Tooth (Chest) *Dragonslayer Greatbow & Dragonslayer Arrow x1 (Corpse) *Greatsword (Corpse) *Havel's Greatshield (Chest - same room as Havel's set) *Occult Club (Mimic - Drop) Notes Giant Blacksmith The Giant Blacksmith is the only blacksmith that is able to create unique weapons from the Boss Souls gathered up to this point. To forge a unique weapon the player also needs to have the corresponding weapon upgraded to +10. The option will then be presented to use the Boss Soul to modify it into a new and far more powerful weapon. Firekeeper's Vengeance If the player frees Lautrec of Carim, and allows him to live after reaching Blighttown, they will find that Anastacia of Astora, keeper of the Firelink Shrine bonfire, had been murdered. Examining her remains will grant the dingy clothing set (notable for its curse and poison resistance) and a Black Eye Orb to the player's inventory. If the player arrives on the platform between the stairs opposite where the Silver Knight is located, the Orb will begin to resonate. It can then be used as an item to transport the player as a Spirit of Vengeance to Lautrec's realm. He will be accompanied by a mage and a pikeman. Lautrec's bodyguards only stand in the way, as he is main target, and is the only one who possesses items. Once killed, he will drop a single Humanity, a Souvenir of Reprisal, the Soul of Anastacia of Astora, and a Ring of Favor and Protection. Dark Anor Londo If the player decides to attack Gwynevere, she disappears in a dying animation. If the player has not defeated Gwyndolin beforehand, he reprimands the player; Anor Londo darkens, and all Sentinels and Batwing Demons disappear. The Royal Sentinels and the Silver Knight greatbowman in the main hall also disappear and are replaced by two non-respawning, hostile Darkmoon Soldiers. The Darkmoon Knightess awaits the player near the rotating platform. Killing her results in the first bonfire being unusable, but as with any extinguished bonfire, one may still warp to it. One important thing about Dark Anor Londo is, in human form, the player is susceptible to invasions (particularly from Blades of the Darkmoon), regardless of whether the player had killed Gwyndolin or not. Another thing to note about Dark Anor Londo is that within its bounds, the range in which a player may lock-on is decreased. If the player is killed whilst in darkened Anor Londo, they are returned to the first bonfire regardless of whether they have rested there or not. A Homeward Bone will not return the player to any of the other four bonfires in the area. Whether it is a glitch or an intended function by the developers is unconfirmed. If the player desires to fight Dark Sun Gwyndolin via an easy return to the boss area, it is preferable to either: *Leave Gwynevere alive so as to not make Anor Londo dark, and then fight Gwyndolin. This allows the player to respawn at the Darkmoon Tomb bonfire. *After killing Gwynevere, ignore the Darkmoon Knightess (so as not to kill her in combat) to keep the first Bonfire lit so that the player may warp to the Darkmoon Tomb after death. If the player has already darkened Anor Londo and killed the Darkmoon Knightess, the fastest method will be to run to the entrance way of The Duke's Archives (only accessible after placing the Lordvessel) and using the bonfire by the elevator to warp. Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Statues of Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough can be seen in the early parts of the map. *The level designs of Anor Londo are heavily modeled after real life locations in Europe. **The interior structures, where the player fights the Silver Knights are based on Château de Chambord, in France. The “trophy room” with the cut off dragon heads hanging on the walls also bases on Château de Chambord where there are several antlers and deer heads hanging on the walls (picture). **The exterior structures are based upon Milan Cathedral in Italy. Moreover, the statues on both sides of the Fog Door to the boss room can be found in the Uffizi and are depicting Antoninus of Florence (always on the right) and Benvenuto Cellini (always on the left). See the following images: ingame, Antoninus of Florence and Benvenuto Cellini. *The various paintings located in the rooms of Anor Londo are, in fact, concept arts of some enemies and NPCs of the game. The room where one can find the concept art painting of Gwynevere also contains portraits of people from the 17th century. *When in Dark Anor Londo, the cinematics where the player is carried by the Batwing Demons are modified to show Dark Anor Londo instead of the original Anor Londo. *Anor Londo's name may be derived from Sindarin--one of the languages created by J.R.R. Tolkien. The words "anor" and "lond" translate to "sun" and (roughly) "land-locked haven", respectively. Therefore, Anor Londo literally means "Land-Locked Haven of the Sun". *During the cinematic where the player is transported by the Batwing Demons, a clip of the area's boss music, Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough, is heard when the aerial view of Anor Londo is shown. Gallery AL.jpg|Concept art Anor L.jpg|Concept art bosses-Anor Londo.jpg|The statues of Ornstein and Smough, respectively 12 Anor Londo.png|Exterior area map of Anor Londo 13 Anor Londo Castle.png|Castle area map of Anor Londo Dark.jpg|Dark Anor Londo Batwing Demon transport BHo2.jpg|Traveling back to Sen's Fortress Videos References pl:Anor Londo